Friends
by KingPhoenix666
Summary: Leo, a fan of the Digimon show finds some customers look familiar, but where has he seen them before?
1. Familiar

Hi guys, here is an idea of a story I had.

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

Let's be honest, who out there hasn't hoped that your favourite show was real. Even once. Well, here is a tale of what happened to me when my favourite show bled into my world. The _real _world.

...

The bed stirred as I turned over, having a nightmare. I jolted awake and looked at my alarm clock. 10:15. Breathing heavily, I took in my surroundings and started to think rationally. It was just a dream anyway.

"I've got to set off for work in forty five minutes." I panted.

Climbing out of bed, I headed straight for the bathroom to clean my teeth. After that was done, I walked downstairs and entered the living room. I saw a piece of paper on a small wooden table.

'Don't forget you have work at twelve.  
Have a good day, see you tonight.'

I sighed and looked around. My work uniform hung on the door leading to the kitchen. I noticed a bag on the nearby chair and looked inside. Manga books. I shook my head and quickly put my uniform on. I grabbed the bag, gathered my things and left the house.

Twenty minutes later, I was at my auntie's house. I looked through the window and saw my cousin watching TV. I lightly tapped on the window, drawing attention. My cousin, Louise, got up and opened the door.

"What is it Leo?" she asked, leaving room for me to enter.

"I asked my mum to drop these off for you but it looks like she forgot." I explained.

Louise looked in the bag and pulled out the books. She smiled when she looked through the titles. I looked at the television and saw a cartoon show on.

Digimon. I just couldn't help myself.

"You're watching Digimon?" I asked, teasing her.

Louise scowled. "I was flipping through the channels when you distracted me."

"Still, this was one of the better seasons." I said, watching a scene from the second season. "The last episode always used to give me Goosebumps."

"What's the deal with the red dude?" asked Louise, bringing me a can of pop.

"Creepymon is the bad guy. They're about to send him away to the Dark Ocean." I answered.

The portal opened and showed a black-and-white world. The six new Digidestined; Davis, Yolei, Cody, TK, Kari and ken; were holding one digivice and using the pouring light to push Creepymon through the portal.

I shook my head and looked at the clock. "I'm going to be late if I don't go now."

"Ok Leo, see you later." Louise smiled. "Thanks for the books."

I left my auntie's house, leaving Louise watching Digimon.

Five minutes later, I arrived at the store I was working at. I still had ten minutes before I was due to work. I put my coat in my locker and looked at the staff noticeboard. There were no new notices, apart from the Christmas party. I already put my name down.

Three hours into my shift, I was on the checkout serving customers when it became quiet. I grabbed the bottles of pop that were left and walked to the pop aisle.

I put them neatly away when someone approached, "Excuse me?" I looked up to see a girl wearing a blue and red t-shirt with a yellow star and a small white denim skirt. "Do you have any hair curlers?"

I nodded. "Yes we do. This way." I led her to the health-and-beauty aisle and showed her the section. "Is that everything?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

A ding filled the air. "Can Leo please go to till two please? Can Leo please go to till two please? Thank you."

I got to till two to see a colleague talking to a blond-haired man who looked around my age. Twenty-one. my colleague, Wendy, looked at me. "Leo, can you show this customer where the bulbs are?"

I nodded and showed the man straight down one aisle. The girl from before saw the boy. "Matt, I found the curlers."

Matt smiled. "Great Meems, I found the bulbs we need."

The ding sound filled the air again. "Leo to the checkouts please."

"Excuse me." I smiled.

I found the reason I'd had been called. There were a lot of customers waiting. I moved to my till and called some of the customers.

When the customers were almost done, the two customers I had helped before, Matt and Meems, came to my till. I recognised them and smiled. "Hello again."

They looked up. "Are you trained everywhere?" Matt joked.

"Well, if I'm trained on the tills, then I can double on the shop floor." I smiled.

I put their items through. Something bugged me in my mind. "Sorry, I don't know you do I? You just seem familiar."

Meems and Matt looked at each other, then back at me. "No. We're sorry."

I shook my head and raised my hand. "Don't worry. I'm probably just seeing everyone in everyone else."

"I totally know what you mean." Meems agreed.

"Mimi, calm down." Matt sighed.

Okay, so the girl was called Mimi, not Meems. Wait, that seems familiar too. Stupid mind, thinking everything is something else.

They left the store. "Bye." I said after them.

Wendy turned around when her last customer had gone. "Friends?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

My shift ended and I did my shopping. There was a small male, about twelve or thirteen, looking at something on the top shelf. He seemed sad. I couldn't help myself. "Are you alright?"

He looked at me. His green eyes shone brightly. "I want to buy that Jenga set but I can't reach it."

I smiled and easily grabbed the box. "Here you go."

He smiled back at me. "Thank you."

I carried on walking around the store, getting my things. I went back onto the pop aisle and saw a muscular wild brown-haired man with a slender red-haired man looking at the alcohol.

"Make your mind up already!" the red-head moaned.

"It's not that simple." The muscle-man replied.

How did I know he was muscular you ask? You could see his muscles on his arms as he had his hand on his chin as he was thinking. That, and you could see his six-pack through his white vest.

"Tai, just pick one already!"

I walked past them and found a couple arguing about curtains.

"But Ken, this is a beautiful colour!" the light-purple haired girl argued.

I quickly got everything and headed for the till. I ended up at Wendy's till. "Hey Wendy."

"Hi Leo, are you ok?"

I nodded. "Just having a bit of déjà vu. That's all."

* * *

And there is the first chapter. Sorry this chapter is short, I will try for a longer chapter next time.


	2. You Knew?

Hi guys, here is chapter two.

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

I walked home, thinking about the last hour and a half. Those people looked so familiar, but I can't place where from. I _knew_ them. I just didn't _know_ them.

After I put my stuff away at home, I decided to visit my friend, Paul. I knocked on the front door. No answer. I lifted up the letterbox. "Paul, are you in?"

The door clicked and opened. He looked like he had just woken up. "Nice nap?" I asked.

He then fake laughed. "Ha, ha, very funny."

He let me in and I sat on the sofa. I noticed he had two guests. A blue-haired boy with glasses sat with a girl with orange hair.

I'm going crazy now. I _know_ I've seen these two people before.

"Hi there. My name is…" the blue-haired boy started.

"Joe?" I guessed, taking a leap of faith. He seemed surprised. I looked to the girl. "And your name is…Sora? Right?"

They both were shocked. "How did you know?" they asked.

My eyes glistened as I took a breath. "I know you."

Paul came back in with drinks of tea. He looked at the three of us. "Did I miss something?"

I decided to let the matter drop for the moment. "Nothing, I was starting to get to know Joe and Sora."

I smiled at them, raising and dropping my eyebrows to signal 'play along'. They must have understood.

"Yeah. We only just managed to tell him our names before you came back in." Sora smiled.

Paul smiled back. "I thought I missed something juicy then."

"So, how was your day?" Joe looked at me.

"Well, firstly, my name is Leo. And to answer your question, it was unusual for me."

"How so?" Sora asked, taking a sip of her drink.

Ok, how to tell them that I saw characters from a TV show without sounding crazy. "Well, I was having déjà vu for the last hour of my shift and even after my shift ended."

"You're always having déjà vu." Paul inputted. If he only knew. "So come on then, what was it this time?"

"Well, there was this couple arguing about curtains." I recalled, leaving out any crazy details. "A small boy wanting a Jenga game. Two guys arguing about choosing alcohol. I remember the wild brown hair and the logical red-head." I looked at Joe and Sora, knowing that they knew who I was talking about. "Then there was this other couple. Buying blubs and hair curlers. What were their names now?" I stalled. "Matt and Mimi."

Joe and Sora choked on their drinks. I tried to hide a small smile. Paul jumped up and went to get some towels, giving the three of us a few minutes to talk.

"So Joe, what do you do?" I asked. "You strike me as the doctor type."

"Well, I am training to be a doctor." Joe admitted.

"How about you Sora?" I asked, hoping she'd say fashion.

"Well, I was thinking about opening a flower shop." Ok, no luck there. "But I may try something with fashion." Bingo!

That's it. I know where I've seen these people before. It's Joe and Sora from the Digimon show. Which means that Matt and Mimi are _the _Matt Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa.

I actually served cartoon characters. Yep, I'm crazy. At least Paul doesn't realise. That would be awkward.

"Oh I'm sorry. What was that?" I was asked a question but missed what it actually was.

"I asked if you wanted to help us set up our B&amp;B." Joe repeated.

"You're setting up a bed-and-breakfast?" I asked fast.

"Is there something wrong with that?" asked Sora. "We all have to live somewhere."

"All?" I asked.

"Yes. You see, besides the two of us, there will be ten others living in the B&amp;B." Joe explained. "But the one we found has thirteen rooms. That's enough for each of us but two of us are already a couple so they're sharing a room."

I nodded. "Sure. Is it the one down the street?"

"Yes actually." Sora smiled.

"Shall we go now?" Paul asked, surprising us.

"Well, I'm not working tomorrow." I said. "I could come around tomorrow morning and make an early start."

"That'd be great." Sora smiled.

Sora and Joe left Paul's house.

Well, that was certainly one of the more interesting visits. Of course, none of the other visits had what just happened.

Paul sat down beside me. "So, how do you like them?"

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not dumb Leo." Paul smiled. "I watch Digimon too. Just not as much as you. Besides, how many people are called Sora?"

He knew? He knew?! How could he know who they were and not tell me?! "How long have you known?"

"Well, when they told me their names, I knew there was some familiarity to it." He replied. "While I was making the drinks, I looked up Joe and Sora. It took until you got here to finally find out who they were."

"So I'm not crazy?" I asked.

"If you are crazy, then so am I." Paul said. "Characters from a show are in the real world and they don't even know!"

"But why are they here and how?"

Paul looked at me. "Don't ask me. You're the Digimon fanatic."

"I'm not a fanatic." I sulked.

"How many crests were on the show?"

"Nine." I replied. "Ten if you count the crest of Miracles on Magnamon."

"Yeah, you're not a fanatic." Paul teased.

"Who cares anyway?" I realised. "My Digi-Knowledge will help me with helping them finding out why they're here."

"Just out of curiosity, are there any digimon who can alter realities?"

"None that I know of." I recalled. "But I guess I can research it when I can get some time." I stood up and headed for the front door. "Anyway, I've got get home. I've got a long day tomorrow helping the digidestined set up their B&amp;B." I became giddy near the end of the sentence.

Paul smirked. "Ok calm down. You're not a digidestined."

"I don't need to be." I smiled. "It's enough for me just to help them."

"Well, if you need some help, you know you can always come to me right?" Paul asked.

"Of course I do." I replied. "See ya."

* * *

The next chapter will have all twelve Odaiba Digidestined in it.

Also, can anyone PM me if they are aware of a digimon that can alter realities, or even create a reality? This would be greatly appreciated on two fronts.

1\. I am not aware of one

2\. It will save any spoilers from leaking.


	3. The B&B

Hi guys, chapter three has arrived. I have mentioned all twelve Odaiba Digidestined, just not given some of them dialogue. I couldn't think how to work some in. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

I awoke the next morning excited. I was going to the B&amp;B of the digidestined! To see if anything clicked in their minds, which I had a feeling that it wouldn't, I wore a t-shirt that had all the crests on it. If they recognised them, then it would be awkward but I know I'd think of something. If they didn't recognise the crests, then something was definitely up.

I left my house and walked down the street to the B&amp;B. At the corner of the street, I saw the four floor building. I smiled as I walked up the five stairs to the front door. I pressed the doorbell and waited.

The door opened to reveal Sora standing there. She looked at me. "Can I help you?"

"Sora, it's me. Leo? I said I'd help you with the B&amp;B today." I reminded her.

She smiled as something clicked in her mind. "Oh Leo. Sorry, I forgot for a minute. I didn't think you'd be here so early."

She stepped aside so I could walk in. A small corridor greeted me. On my right, a door was open which showed a small room which could be used for an office. The door on my left opened to a living room of sorts. There were a few beanbags on the floor for chairs and a small television.

"A few are still asleep but the rest are in the kitchen." Sora told me.

We entered the kitchen. Matt was standing over a small gas powered stove. The type you'd use for camping. The only other digidestined that were awake were Joe, Mimi and Yolei.

"Is everyone else asleep?" I asked.

"Yes, but Cody should be back any minute." Mimi smiled at me. "He managed to get a paper route."

Well, at least he'll be responsible with it. Some mumbling began to be heard. We looked at the doorway to see Tai in just some jogging bottoms. It's a good job Louise isn't here, she'd be drooling over Tai.

"Morning." He sleepily said. He looked at me. "Geez Cody. That's one hell of a growth spurt."

I shook my head. "I'm not Cody."

Tai rubbed his eyes and looked again. "Oh, sorry."

"It's alright." I wave it off.

The front door opened as the boy who wanted the Jenga set yesterday walked in. Hang on, how could Tai think I was Cody? I'm the same height as Tai!

"Hi guys." He greeted.

"Morning!" they all greeted, even me.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Cody asked me.

"I'm Leo. Sora and Joe asked me to help you guys set up this place so it's more liveable." I answered.

"Is Paul helping too?" Sora asked me.

"I don't know." I replied. "I'll give him a call."

I walked into the hallway and into the small room for a little privacy.

After ten rings, Paul groggily answered. "Leo, it's nine o'clock."

"And usually I would call you sleeping beauty but that's not the point." I teased. "Sora wanted to know if you were helping too. I think she could have a little crush."

"Don't be silly." Paul said.

"Fine. I'm just teasing about the crush. I'm not sure if there is anything but she does want you to help them."

I heard him mumble something. "Fine. I'm on my way. Give me ten minutes."

"See you soon." I ended the call and turned around to face the door.

My eyes widened at the sight of TK and Kari, lips locked and gasping for air. I coughed. They pushed each other away and looked at me.

"Hi?" I said. Their faces went bright red. Who would have thought TK and Kari would get together? Oh well. "Look, if you don't want me to tell your brothers, I won't."

"Thanks." TK gasped. "They'd kill us."

"Or each other for letting their younger sibling do what we've done." Kari corrected.

I quickly left the room after hearing that. Tai came up to me. "Are you alright?"

I quickly nodded. "Yes. I'm fine."

"TK and Kari?" he asked. I shook my head. "Don't deny. Matt and I already know."

"About what?" When in doubt, deny! Deny! Deny! Great, now I'm thinking like Davis!

Tai knock on the door behind me. "Hey, when you've done swapping saliva, breakfast is ready!"

I grimaced at the not-so-subtle way he put that. The door slowly opened behind me. TK and Kari stood there, faces redder than before. If that was even possible.

"You knew?" TK asked.

Tai nodded. "Yes TK, I knew. For about two months now."

"And you never said anything?" Kari asked.

"Why should I?" Tai gave a comforting grin.

I quietly snuck away as tai gave the couple their blessing. Yolei looked at me. "What's going on out there?"

"Tai's giving TK and Kari his blessing." I told the rooms occupants.

"About time." Matt said. "They've been sneaking about for two months. At least."

Thirty minutes past and everyone else woke up. Paul had arrived and soon, the renovating began.

I decided to get the living room sorted out. Tai and Davis helped me. Izzy, Joe, Paul, Ken and Matt got the kitchen. The girls decided to decorate the corridors while TK and Cody sorted the back garden out.

"Where's the TV going?"

"That corner Davis." I replied, pointing to the left side of the window.

"Won't the glare hit the TV?" Tai asked.

"Only when the sun's out." I replied. "Which is rare around here."

After five hours and several play fights from Davis and Tai, the room was nicely set out. All that was needed, was to just put ornaments and other things on the shelves.

"Ok guys, lunch is served!" Matt called from the Kitchen.

Tai and Davis ran out of the room instantly.

"Different universe, same old Tai and Davis." I said aloud.

Paul walked into the room. "Leo, keep quiet about those things."

"Did I say that aloud?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Don't worry. Tai and Davis always never hear the important things. Just like in the show."

We left the room, not knowing about the quiet digidestined listening in.

* * *

So someone has overheard Leo and Paul mention the show... Who could it be?

Next time, some of the older Digidestined try to find some jobs.


	4. Job Hunt

Hi guys, here is chapter four. I have worked a 'sort of' updating schedule. What I will be doing is updating each story in turn, in a 'Digidestined Unite!', 'Friends', 'Tempus Fugit', 'Digidestined Unite!', 'Friends', 'Tempus Fugit' etc. kind of fashion.

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

I walked back into the kitchen to see Izzy reading the newspaper.

"Anything interesting?" I asked.

Izzy shook his head. "Nope, no-one's hiring."

"You're looking for a job?" I asked.

Izzy looked at me. "We all are. How else are we going to get the rent money?"

"The lottery?" Davis asked.

We all looked at him. With the little smile on his face, I know he was joking. "Yeah, you're going to win the lottery. Dream big Davis." I laughed, walking out of the kitchen.

I sidestepped past Sora as she looked through the letters that had just arrived. I walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

I picked up a random magazine when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Leo, I'm at your place, where are you?" It was Louise.

"I'm at the B&amp;B." I replied.

"But that place isn't open." I heard Louise say.

I sighed. "Not as a B&amp;B. Some people have moved in."

"To keep the B&amp;B from opening?" she asked.

"If they opened it as a B&amp;B, they'd only be able to take about two other people." I replied.

I heard a creak. I looked out of the window and saw Louise. I rushed to the front door and closed it behind me. "What are you doing here?"

"We were meeting to get my mother a birthday present remember?"

I completely forgot about that. "I completely forgot. Sorry."

Louise had her arms folded. "I can tell. So, why did you forget?"

"I offered to help them set up." I replied.

Louise hummed a little. "So, what are they like?"

"That's a little difficult to say."

"Why?"

The door opened behind us. "Hey Leo, Mimi says you work at that store we all went to. Do you think you get us jobs there?" I turned around to see Tai and Mimi standing there.

"I don't know Tai." I replied. "But I guess whoever's wanting jobs can come to work with me and speak to the manager. who's getting the job anyway?"

Tai counted off his fingers. "Well there's me and Mimi. There's also Matt, Sora, Izzy and Joe."

I nodded. "Alright, I'm at work tomorrow so I'll stop by. Dress smart." Tai and Mimi went back into the building. I turned around to see Louise wide-eyed. "What?"

"Please tell me they're not going out." Louise pleaded. "He's hot."

"Who? Tai?" I asked, surprised. Although I shouldn't be.

"Yes." She replied. "Is he single?"

"Last I knew." I told her. it was the truth. The only girl it showed you on the show was Sora and it looked like she was interested in Matt.

"Can you set us up?" Louise asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Set us up. Please." She begged.

What was I going to do? Set my cousin up with a TV character? If I did and it worked out then there could be certain heartbreak. If I don't set her up, she'll be mad with me for a long time. Or at least until the next crush comes along.

But that could take a while. "Fine, you win." Louise practically jumped for delight. "Ok calm down."

"When's the date going to be?" she asked.

"Hold on, I haven't even asked him yet!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on." She pushed me back into the B&amp;B.

The door was slammed behind me. TK, Joe and Cody looked at me with confused glances.

"Are you alright?" TK asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, just my cousin wants me to do something."

"What's that?" Cody asked.

"Ask Tai out." I replied.

"Pardon?" Joe asked.

I realised how it had sounded. "I mean my cousin wants me to set her up with Tai."

The next day, I got dressed in my work uniform and headed to the B&amp;B. Ken answered the door. "Morning Leo."

"Morning Ken, are the older ones awake yet?"

"All but Tai." he replied. Figures.

Ken let me inside. I saw Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy and Matt sat on the sofas looking very smart. Matt looked at me. "Tai's still asleep."

"Which room is he in?" I asked.

"Next floor up, room two." Izzy told me.

I knocked on the door to room two. No answer. I slowly opened the door and saw Tai switching between two ties.

I smiled at the scene before me. "Having a little trouble?"

Tai looked at me. "Help."

I couldn't help but smile. "Tai, you don't need to wear a tie."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure." I reassured him. "Come on, the others are waiting."

Tai put his ties away and followed me downstairs.

"Finally." Matt moaned. "Let's go already."

Thirty minutes later and we were at my place of work.

I still had thirty minutes before my shift started so I quickly scanned the area for my manager. He was walking towards me so I called him. "Caleb!"

"Hi Leo, are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yes, I'm ok." I answered. Now for the delicate part. "I was wondering if we needed any more staff because I have six possible recruits."

Caleb looked behind me at the older digidestined. "Well, I wasn't planning on it but since I owe you a favour, I'll interview them."

"Thank you Caleb." I smiled.

He looked at the six adults again. "Ok guys and girls, decide what order you're going in. are you all together?" They nodded. "Leo, please take them into the canteen and make yourselves comfortable."

I led Sora and the guys into the back as Mimi went for her interview. The only other occupants in the canteen were Wendy and a shop-floor assistant called Neil.

* * *

So Leo has our friends getting job interviews. Read the next chapter to find out how they did.


	5. Halloween is Coming

Hi guys, chapter five is finally here. Sorry for this long wait but I do believe my muses are definitely back. And in full force too!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

"Hi guys." I smiled.

"Hi Leo." Neil smiled. "What's going on?"

"Well, I may have brought some help if these guys pass their interviews."

I turned the kettle on and got eight cups down. "What do guys want?"

Fifteen minutes after making the cups, Mimi came back in and sent Izzy for his interview. I quickly made Mimi a drink whilst she waited for the rest to finish their interviews.

"So, what are you doing for Halloween?" Wendy asked me.

"I don't know." I replied. "I would love to throw a big Halloween party but I don't have the room for it."

Tai and Matt looked at each other, seeming to have a telepathic conversation. "What do you need?"

I looked at them. "What do you mean?"

"Well, why don't we have a double party?" Matt answered.

"What are you talking about?" Izzy asked.

"Well, we can have a house warming party." Tai explained. "And we can give you the excuse and the room to have a Halloween party."

"Are you guys sure?" I asked.

Izzy, Joe and Mimi smiled. "Well, it could be fun." Izzy succumbed.

"I could design everyone's costumes." Mimi beamed.

Well, this could be interesting. I wonder what Mimi would design. But I would have to wait until later, I have to start my shift.

An hour into my shift and Tai was the last to have his interview. I was at my till, on my own but it was quiet so I could manage for the time being.

The six of them must have decided to have a little look around because I saw them around the store.

Caleb walked up to me. "We need to talk." He sounded a little too managerial for my liking. Caleb picked up the a receiver and pressed a small button. He called a cashier to their till while he took me into his office for a chat.

He closed the door and looked at me. "You don't them at all. Do you?"

"Yes, I know them." I replied.

"Well, if you knew them, you would know that none of them have any retail experience." He sighed. "Leo, tell me the truth, how long have you known them?"

I need to word this carefully. "I feel like I've known them for all my life."

"Fair enough. But how long in a time-frame have you known them?"

"Since 1999." I answered. I watched the Japanese version as well as the dubbed versions.

"That doesn't make sense." Caleb replied. "Tai is only eighteen years old. That would mean that he was born in 1997, not in 1992 as he claimed."

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Since they didn't bring their CV's with them, I took some rough details from them."

"Ok." I said, only half of me wishing him to go on.

"Also, I'm not stupid." He widened his eyes. He stared at me. It was starting to make me crack under pressure. "Leo, what aren't you telling me?"

Something caught my attention on the security monitors. I internally sighed. It looked like Tai and Matt were fighting again. "Caleb." I said, pointing to the monitors.

He looked and quickly darted out of the room. Myself, shortly following.

We rushed outside to see Izzy and Sora trying to calm them down.

"What is your problem Tai?" Matt yelled. "I only said that…"

"Shut up Matt!" Tai spat back, his eyes showing fury rather than the calm personality he usually had. "You're going to get it!"

Tai raised his hand and rolled it into a fist. I don't know why I did it but I rushed in front of Matt and took the full force of Tai's left hook in my face.

I fell to the ground. I thought since he wasn't real, it wouldn't hurt.

I was wrong.

Tai's face suddenly dropped. I held my hand to my head as blood fell from my mouth. "Leo, I'm…" Tai started to apologise but I guess he lost his nerve as he ran away.

Joe knelt down and looked at me. "All I can think of right now is to get some ice on it soon and wait for it to heal."

Caleb led me back into the store and gave me an ice pack from the first aid kit. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yep. I guess I should have mentioned that Tai and Matt can fight."

Caleb shot me a small smile. "Yeah, you should have. Go home for the rest of the day. I'll pay you for the rest of the day. You're not in for a few days right?"

"Not until Monday." I recalled.

"Well, I hope you actually rest." Caleb warned me.

I nodded and went to get my coat from my locker. I came back onto the shop floor and Caleb caught me one last time. "Leo, I mean it. Rest."

"Do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Don't tell mom who did this." I said and quickly left the store before he could respond.

Izzy was standing outside. "Leo, can we talk?" I nodded and began walking with him. "There's something that you need to know about Tai."

"He's got a little temper problem?" I asked.

"No." Izzy replied. "It's just that when he and Matt begin to fight, sometimes it goes too far."

I nodded, thinking back to Cherrymon and Puppetmon.

Ten minutes later, we past a football field. I looked at the field and saw a lot of brown hair. "Hey Izzy, give me a minute."

I walked to the field and towards Tai.

I got to within hearing distance and heard very faint sobbing. Tai had not noticed my approach. I sat next to him and looked at the sky. I focused on what he was saying.

"I hurt him." He cried. "Why couldn't I control myself?" I smiled slightly. "I hurt him."

"If it wasn't me, it would've been Matt." I said.

Tai shot his head up. "Leo?"

"Hi."

"I'm sorry."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I know you are. Don't worry about it."

"I guess I blew my chances at that job."

"There's always other chances." I said. "I know for a fact that you're destined for something greater."

"You think?"

"I know you are." I smiled. Well, as best as I could. "And so is everyone else in that B&amp;B."

"So I guess it's cancelled?"

"What?" I questioned.

"The party."

"Tai, I'm not cancelling the party just because you hit me by accident." I argued. "That party is happening! Mimi is even designing the costumes."

Tai cringed. "So that's me as a jungle man in a loin-cloth then."

"Don't worry Tai." I said, gaining an idea from a memory from something from the internet. "I'm sure I can influence the costumes in some way."

* * *

So, despite Tai injuring Leo, he has still forgiven him and wants to be his friend. Isn't Leo a caring and forgiving soul?


	6. Costume Fitting

Hi guys, here is the next instalment. I hope you enjoy it. The inspiration for the costumes came from an image I saw on the internet of the six elder digidestined as their ultimate digimon. The credit for the costume idea goes to whomever drew that initial picture.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

That night, I was home watching a movie when there was a knock at the door. I pulled myself up and answered the door.

Caleb stood there. "Are you resting?"

I sighed and walked back into my living room. "Yes Caleb, I'm resting."

The door clicked shut and Caleb entered the living room. "Why don't you want me to tell mom?"

"She'll just freak out."

"Well, obviously she'll freak out." Caleb agreed. "You were punched."

"By accident." I said.

"Leo, you jumped in front." Caleb began raise his voice.

"I was protecting Matt." I argued back.

"But you had no idea if he could defend himself!" Caleb pointed out.

Actually, I did. Matt could have handled himself. I just didn't want that to happen. "I just wanted to avoid a fight."

"Well, you did that much at least." Caleb sat on the sofa.

"Yeah, sorry about the impromptu interviews but I wanted to at least try something for them."

"Well I couldn't say no."

"Actually, you could have said no."

"Yes I could have said no as a manager." Caleb admitted. "But since you're my younger brother, I couldn't say no."

I hate it when he pulls that card. "So why did you come here?"

"Well, you seem to know them. Somehow. So if you see them again, tell Sora, Mimi and Matt that I want to see them on Saturday for inductions." Caleb smiled. "You did good."

I felt really proud. "Just out of curiosity…"

Caleb must have read my mind. "Joe and Izzy are just not right for this job. They're more of the technical kind and we don't have anything that we can offer them."

"And Tai?" I asked. "How bad did he blow it?"

"The minute he hit you." Caleb stated.

The next morning, I went to the B&amp;B. Well, not until after Louise had her rant. It was safe to say she was absolutely over Tai.

TK let me in. He had blue ribbons around his arms.

"What's with the ribbons?"

"Mimi's in a designing frenzy." TK sighed.

"Where is she?"

"Third floor, room five." TK replied. "She's got Matt and Sora in there."

Perfect. All in one.

I rushed upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in." called a voice.

I opened the door to find Matt in a pair of dark-blue jeans and a thick belt over his chest. Mimi was in a short pink dress with four green pieces of cardboard in an 'X' shape on her back.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked, wide eyed.

"Not at all." Chimed Mimi. "I'm just doing the costumes."

"Nice ideas." I said. "Oh by the way. You three have to be at the store on Saturday for your inductions."

"What?" Matt asked, showing me his profile.

"You three have landed yourselves jobs." I smiled.

Mimi squealed. Matt jumped and backed away. "Careful Mimi, you just stabbed me."

"Sorry." Mimi said.

"Mimi, have you got costume ideas for everyone?" I asked.

Sora passed me small notebook. "All the sketches are in here."

I looked through the book. Mimi decided to design her costume first. After looking through several designs, there was a final page with all of them on. I recognised something. Mimi's costume ideas were based on their digimon.

Tai's costume was MetalGreymon, Matt was bare-chested as WereGarurumon. Sora looked like a Valkyrie as Garudamon and I don't know why I couldn't tell Mimi was dressed as Lillymon. Izzy reminded me of a horror movie as MegaKabuterimon and Joe seemed somehow heroic as Zudomon.

TK dressed as Angemon would explain the blue ribbons. Kari would be wearing matching pink ribbons as Angewomon. Yolei seemed to be dressed as Silphymon and Ken as Stingmon. Davis looked quite cool as Flamedramon and poor Cody as Shakkoumon. I felt really sorry for him.

"Very interesting." I said, handing the book back.

Mimi smiled. "I know right. The ideas just came to me." I bet they did Mimi. "I'm sorry Leo, but I couldn't think of an idea for your costume."

"No worries Mimi." I waved it off. "I've got an idea for my costume anyway."

I left the B&amp;B and headed to Paul's house.

"Leo, what happened?" he asked as soon as he laid eyes on me.

"Tai punched me." I told him as I sat down in the recliner.

"Tai punched you? Why?"

"I stood in the way of Matt." I explained what happened.

"When I see Tai…" Paul started.

"You're going to do nothing." I insisted. "Paul, I know you don't know digimon as well as I do but Tai was crying and he rarely cries. This was important to him."

"Well, what's happening now?"

"Caleb's wanting me to rest and I'm trying to figure out why they're here."

"Any ideas?"

"Well, I did a little researching and I can only find one digimon that could have done anything."

"And that digimon is?"

"Millenniummon."

"And Millenniummon is?"

"A digimon whose very existence is a threat to the world."

"So we have a suspect." Paul surmised.

I nodded. "That's good."

"But it's in the wrong dimension."

"That's bad."

Paul looked at me. "Have the digidestined shown any signs of their old lives?"

"Actually, they have." I told him. "They're having a house-warming and Halloween party and Mimi's designing the costumes."

"How is Mimi designing the costumes showing signs of their old lives?" Paul questioned me.

"Well, the costumes she's designing are their digimon."

"What?" Paul asked.

I went to Paul's computer and went on the internet. I ran an image search and found the picture I was looking for.

"This is what I'm talking about."

Paul's chin rested on my shoulder as he looked at the picture. "Mimi looks cute as Lillymon."

I turned my head slightly. "Paul, you know she's not real, right?"

"You know Tai's not real, right?" Paul smirked back.

I could not believe he brought that up already.

"Anyway, we need to try to find a way to find Millenniummon." I said.

"I would have thought the first thing would have been to get Izzy on our side." Paul voiced his opinion.

I looked at him. "Why Izzy?"

"Because if anyone can help us, it's the brainbox."

I knew Paul didn't know that much about them. "What makes you think Izzy's the smart one?"

"I've been watching the first two seasons of Digimon to try to catch up." Paul admitted.

"Good, I'll need some help with this." I said.

"Help with what?" asked a female voice.

We turned around and saw Louise and Kari standing there.

"And what's Digimon?" asked Kari.


	7. The Third Ally

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

Louise and Kari stood there. Paul and I were statues. I didn't know what to say.

"Digimon is some stupid show they like to watch." Louise told Kari.

"Hey, I don't watch Digimon." Paul insisted.

Louise just crossed her arms. "Yeah right."

"Why are you here anyway Louise?" I asked.

"Kari wanted to see you about Tai."

Oh great. Someone else telling me about Tai's fights with Matt. Paul took Louise into his kitchen so Kari and I could talk.

"How far to being friends are you?" she asked.

"I told him I'm not letting this stop the party." I repeated.

"So you're far down then." Kari smiled.

"I found him on a football field." I decided to leave out the crying part. "He did seem truly sorry."

"That's Tai. When he needs some time alone, he goes to a football field." Kari laughed.

"Has Mimi driven everyone crazy yet?" I asked.

"Tai's relieved he's not a jungle man." Kari laughed. "I think Matt's the only one with a problem."

"Because he's only got to wear a belt up top?"

"Yep." Kari confirmed. "He's just a little shy is all."

The lead singer of a rock band, a little shy? Priceless! I tried to keep a straight face. "I saw Mimi's sketchbook. Poor Cody."

Kari nodded. "He likes it though. He said he's not going if he can't wear it."

Paul and Louise came back in. "Kari, are you okay to go back to the B&amp;B? I need to talk to these two alone."

"See you tomorrow." Kari smiled.

When the front door closed shut, Louise walked to the door and turned around.

"Ok, spill!" she demanded, hands on her hips.

"Spill about what?" I asked.

"The B&amp;B." she replied, as if it was completely obvious. "There's something going on there that you're not telling me."

"No there isn't." I insisted.

"Try again." She said.

Paul looked at me. "Leo, we may not have a choice."

I turned to him. "Seriously, if anyone asks, you're going to tell them?"

He shook his head. "Not everyone. I don't want to sound crazy."

"Why would you sound crazy?" Louise questioned, calming down.

I looked at her, eyebrows raised. "You really want to know?"

She nodded. "Humour me."

I sat down. "What would you think if I told you that it was a cartoon character that hit me?"

"But it was Tai who hit you." Louise replied.

"Tai Kamiya, the digidestined of courage." I nodded.

"Leo, what are you saying?" Louise asked.

Paul sat next to me. "Louise, everyone in that B&amp;B is a cartoon character." Paul admitted. "All twelve of them are from the Digimon television show."

Louise sat in the armchair. "Ok."

I told Louise about my first meeting with them and guessing everything right. I even told that I guessed what they wanted to do when they were older. Well, what Joe and Sora wanted to do when they were older. Finally, I told her about my research into Millenniummon.

"So how do we find something that shouldn't exist?" she asked.

"I'm not sure Louise." I sulked.

"What do mean 'we'?" Paul asked. I looked up.

"Exactly as it sounds. How are we going to help them?" Louise repeated.

"You believe us?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I believe you." I couldn't believe her. "I knew there was something about them but with what you just told me, everything just fell into place."

"Some parts of their old life are leaking through." I told Louise.

"How?" I showed her the image on the computer. "Leo, someone else drew this."

"I know that!" I snapped. "But I swear that Mimi has designed costumes just like these."

"How do you know they don't know about Digimon anyway?"

"Louise, when you and Kari came here, she asked what Digimon was." Paul told her. "There's no way they know about Digimon."

"Ok, what do we do now?"

"Find a way to find Millenniummon." I said.

"And how do we find something that shouldn't exist?" Louise asked.

"That's where the plan falls apart." I said.

"There has to be a way." Paul insisted.

"Well, I'd love to know it." I sighed, starting to give up.

"So, how can I help?" Louise said.

"Well to start with, it would be great if we could get one digidestined on our side." I hoped.

"Who would be the best one?" Louise asked.

"Well, let's see." I thought. "Izzy because if he remembers, we can use his vast digi-knowledge. If we get Kari, we can use whatever power Kari has."

"Power?" Louise asked.

"There's a thing on the show where Kari has some kind of power that all the evil guys want." Paul explained. Louise smirked at him. "I've been watching it to try and help."

"What about the crests?" Paul asked.

"What about them?" I asked, wondering where he was going.

"Well, the crests helped them unleash greater power in their digimon, so if we get them to unleash their crests again, then maybe some memories would come back." Paul theorised.

I looked at Louise. "Have you had any better ideas?"

"It makes as much sense as anything else these days." I relented.

* * *

So, Louise knows what Paul and Leo know and is willing to help. What will happen next? Halloween!


	8. Halloween Night

Hi Guys, here is the first part of the Halloween party.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

Halloween had come at last. I had a shift at work, as did Matt, but we had the same hours so I went to the B&amp;B to walk with him.

"Are you looking forward to tonight?" I asked.

"Actually, I am."

"You sound surprised."

Matt sighed. "You've seen the sketchbook. I'm just not that confident." A small smile crept on my face. Matt must have seen because he asked what the smile was about.

"Have you ever sung?"

"Only in the shower."

"I bet you're good." I offered.

"Thanks." Matt blushed. "I just wish I had the confidence to sing in front of everyone else."

"I could help you." I said. "You know, you sing in front of a few of us, and slowly, the others come into the room."

"I'm not sure Leo."

He may not like it, but I had already arranged something like that. While we were at work, Louise was supposed to take her old karaoke machine to the B&amp;B for Izzy and her to set up for the party tonight.

After work, I found I had a message.

'Leo, it's TK. Louise gave me your number.  
Normally, I would talk to Matt but I need  
an outside opinion. Can we talk?'

Matt was waiting at the front door for me. "Hey Matt, something's cropped up. See you tonight."

Matt nodded. "Fair enough. See you later."

I called back the number and TK answered straight away. "Leo, can we talk?"

"Sure bud. When and where?"

"As soon as possible." I heard an echo in the voice.

I looked around and saw a small head of blonde. I walked to the teen. "TK, what are you doing here?"

"I need your advice."

"About what?"

"Kari."

"What do you mean?"

We began to walk to the B&amp;B. "Kari wants to officially announce us as a couple tonight."

The fish has taken the bait. "Why is that a problem?"

"Because I don't know if I'm ready to be in a relationship."

"Look TK, I know my advice is probably useless, but that can't be the only reason."

TK looked at me. "It's just that we're good friends, and I don't want our friendship to be ruined if we're a bad match."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. Well, I don't think anyone wouldn't feel sorry for him right now.

I thought about my answer carefully. "The only advice I can give is to tell Kari how you feel. She's a very understanding person. At the very least, she'll understand your worries."

TK nodded. "That's what I was thinking of doing. I just needed another opinion."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. TK slowly entered the B&amp;B and I went home to get ready for the party.

My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Leo, it's Izzy. Louise gave your number to me."

I so need to have a talk with her. "What's up Izzy?"

"Can you come over? Something's wrong with TK."

"I'm on my way." I said.

I put my costume in a bag. I'd have to get changed there. I rushed over and was let in by Kari.

"What's wrong?"

"He's shut himself in his room." Kari answered. "He told me that he's spoken to you."

"My advice is rubbish. I need to stop giving it." I sighed.

Kari shook her head. "It's not. I only wanted to do this because I thought it was what TK wanted."

"Have you told him that?"

"He shut himself in his room after I told him."

Kari led me to his room, Matt and Tai were trying to get him to open. I pushed them out of the way and knocked on the door.

"TK, it's Leo. Come on, open up."

"Go away!" he called.

"Well, that's the most we've got out of him tonight." Tai commented.

"Come on Teeks, just let me in. I need to talk about earlier."

Matt and Tai looked at each other. The door clicked open. I nodded to Kari. In an instant, I launched myself and Matt and Tai keeping them away while Kari rushed into the room. the door locked shut again and I relaxed. Tai and Matt hit the door.

They glared at me. "Sorry, it's between the two of them. Get ready for the party."

* * *

That night, I went to TK's room and knocked on the door. TK opened the door.

"Sorry about earlier." I apologised.

"Don't worry about it." TK smiled.

"So, what happened?" I asked.

"We're staying friends with benefits."

And on that note, I checked out. I went into the spare room and changed into my costume. I wanted something digimon but not so much that they'd be suspicious. So I went for a grey robe. I dressed up as Gennai. The young version.

Suddenly, I heard a sweet voice singing through the house. I followed the sound through the house and into the living room.

Matt was singing on the karaoke machine! I knew he wouldn't be able to resist. Eventually, everyone else was at the door, listening in.

He sung the last note as we all walked in the room. He turned around and blushed deeply. I smiled a little.

"Matt, you're amazing." Mimi said, giving him a hug.

Everyone else circled Matt, praising him on his singing ability. I got sight of him mouthing 'Thank you' to me. I nodded and left the room.

A knock at the door gave me something to do. I answered it to reveal Paul and Louise in their costumes. I let them in and took them into the computer room. it was the room that could have been a study.

"Any ideas?" I asked them. They shook their heads. "What are we going to do? We need them to remember."

"Remember what?" asked a sharp voice.

We turned and saw Mimi standing in the door frame.

"What?" I asked quickly.

"What are we supposed to remember?" Mimi asked. "That we're part of a television show?"

"What makes you think that?" Paul asked.

Mimi folded her arms. "I heard you two talking about how Tai and Davis almost never hear the important things anyway."

Paul looked at me. "Well, how was I supposed to know someone was listening in?"

Louise shook her head. "Boys." She walked to Mimi. "Mimi, look. As much as I hate to say it, they are right. Everyone in this B&amp;B is a character from a show called Digimon."

Mimi looked at Louise. "Digimon?"

Louise nodded. "Yep, your costumes are even digimon."

"They're your digimon." I inputted. "If not, where did you get the idea?"

Mimi thought for a minute. "I'm not sure. But that doesn't mean we're characters from a television show."

Mimi turned around and was startled back. Kari was standing there.

"How many more are back there?" I asked.

"Only me." Kari walked in the room and closed the door. "I believe you."

I was confused. "Who do you believe? Me or Mimi?"

"I believe you Leo." Kari replied. "I've been feeling like something's missing. When I saw you, I realised what it was."

"Kari, you believe them?" Mimi questioned.

She nodded. "I miss Gatomon."

"You remember?" Paul asked.

Kari nodded again. "What happened?"

"We're not sure." I replied. "I've been researching a little into how you could have come here and I've only found one lead."

"What lead?" Mimi asked, possibly humouring us.

"Millenniummon." I answered.

"Where is he?" Kari asked.

"That's the question." Paul replied. "How do we find something from a different dimension?"

* * *

Kari remembers. That just figures doesn't it?


	9. The Ghost

Hi Guys, here is the second part of the Halloween party.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

"You're all crazy!" Mimi said, storming out of the room.

"Well, I knew that could happen." I said.

"Kari, how long have you realised something was wrong?" Louise asked.

"Honestly? Since I met Leo." She answered.

A scream filled the air. We rushed out of the room and saw Yolei on the floor. Kari knelt down to sooth her.

"Yolei, what happened?" Louise asked.

"I saw a ghost." She replied.

"A ghost?" Paul repeated.

Yolei nodded. "Yes, a ghost."

"Where?" I asked.

"Right outside the room you were in."

"Are you sure it wasn't Mimi?" Paul asked. "She walked out just before you screamed."

Yolei shook her head. "It wasn't Mimi. It had a red cloak and black wings."

"Red cloak and black wings?" Kari asked.

"Kari, take Yolei into the kitchen for a drink." I said, taking charge. "We'll figure something out."

Kari nodded, taking Yolei into the kitchen. Paul and Louise looked at but I signalled them back into the room.

"It's a digimon isn't it?" Louise asked.

"It's sounding familiar." I said. "Maybe Creepymon."

"Remind me." Paul said. "Creepymon is…"

"Creepymon is a digimon that only got about two or three episodes." I explained. "He wanted Ken for some reason. But with everyone working together, they were able to send him away."

"Where did they send him?" Louise asked.

"It was never actually shown but it was speculated that they sent him to a world called the Dark Ocean." I answered.

We left the room and decided to join the party, except for one small detail. Mimi had told the others what we were talking about.

"You're crazy." Davis said.

I just stood there.

"Leo, I know it must seem that way, but there is no way we're characters from a television show." Sora said, trying to sound calm.

"But you are." I protested. "How else do you explain me knowing you so well?"

"You're a creepy stalker." Matt said, acidly.

"You can't possibly think that?" Louise asked.

"What are we supposed to think?" Izzy asked.

"Fine. You can think what you want." I said.

I turned around and exited the living room. I reached for the front door.

"Leo wait!" I turned around and saw Paul standing there.

"Paul, just forget it." I sighed. "It's me that they think is crazy. You and Louise stay and enjoy the party."

"But Kari doesn't think you're crazy." Paul insisted.

"Paul, for all we know, Kari was just humouring us." I told him. "They're not in the show. Their personalities could be different."

I turned around when I saw the digidestined exit the room. I held back my tears and opened the door.

I looked ahead and a red robed figure with icy blue eyes and black bat wings. I was frozen. I opened my mouth but no words came out.

The figure raised his hand, forming a ball of fire. I quickly ducked as he pulled his hand back. Screams filled the air the ball was thrown to the digidestined. I looked back. The fire passed through everything, but not burning anything. I looked forward. I gulped and kicked the figure. He seemed solid enough as he fell backwards.

I slammed the door shut and looked behind me. Everyone was breathing heavily. Yolei and Kari walked in from the kitchen.

"What happened?" Yolei asked.

"Your ghost attacked." I replied.

"What ghost?" Joe asked.

"I saw a ghost. It had a red robe and black bat wings." Yolei answered.

"But, there are no such things as ghosts." Izzy said.

"Well, what do you call that thing?" Davis shouted.

"Creepymon." Kari said. We all looked at her. "What else could it be?"

Silence fell upon us. I looked at Paul and Louise. They both nodded, seemingly knowing what I was asking.

I went to the computer room. "Follow me."

Everyone crowded into the small computer room. I turned on the computer and played an episode of digimon that I knew everyone would be on.

When that episode was over, I turned the computer off and looked at twelve pairs of wide eyes. "Any questions?"

Everyone was stunned in silence. Tai was the first to speak. "It can't be."

"But that was…" TK spluttered.

I slowly left the room with Paul and Louise. we sat in the living room. "This was not the party I had in mind."

"Well, we've told them and shown them." Paul said. "What more can we do?"

A timid knock drew our attention. We looked at the door and saw Cody standing there.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

He slowly came in the room and looked me in the eyes. "Are we really characters from Digimon?"

I looked him back in the eyes. "Yes Cody. I'm afraid you are."

Cody breathed out. "I don't want to be fake." He began to cry.

I hugged him. "Hey, hey. Come on now. There are people in the world who love digimon in the world so much that they dress up as you guys. Some even write their own stories about you all."

Cody looked at me. "Really?"

I nodded back. "They certainly do."

Tai rushed in the room. "Guys, the ghost is back."

We rushed out of the room and saw Creepymon in the computer room holding Mimi and Davis. No-one dared move in case he hurt them.

"So, I've finally found you." he growled.

"Let them go." Matt demanded.

"I think not." He sneered. "I've searched everywhere for you all. I had to get Millenniummon to send me here so I could find you!"

I couldn't help but feel proud. "I was right, it was Millenniummon."

"Leo, focus!" Paul said.

I shook my head and looked at Creepymon. "What do you want with them?"

"What anyone wants. I want to destroy them." He stated.

Davis opened his mouth and bit down. Creepymon raised his arms and Mimi and Davis ran to us. He looked at us and formed more fireballs.

"Everyone, get out!" I called.

We rushed out of the room as the fireballs were thrown. I slammed the door shut. I turned to everyone. "Still think I'm crazy?"

"What do we do?" Ken asked. "How did we stop him in the show?"

"You used your digivices to send him away." I answered. "And since you don't have any right now, I'll think of something."

A purple light began to shine. Izzy was glowing. I saw a symbol on his chest. "What's happening?" he panicked.

"That's the crest of Knowledge." I gasped.

The light faded and Izzy seemed a little different somehow. "Prodigious. My memories have returned."

"Izzy?"

"Yes Tai?" he asked.

"Are you alright?"

"Why shouldn't I be." Izzy turned to face me. "Thank you Leo. Sincerely, thank you."

* * *

Izzy's crest has glowed and he now remembers. What will happen in the third part of the party?


	10. The Crests

Hi Guys, part three of the Halloween party is here.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

"You remember?" Louise asked, a little sceptic.

"Yes, I remember." Izzy answered. "It's weird. There are now two sets of memories."

"So what actually happened?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Izzy thought. "I remember all twelve of us were fighting a digimon, but I can't remember which digimon."

"Well, I think it may have been a digimon called Millenniummon." I told Izzy.

"It doesn't sound familiar." He thought.

Mimi just walked upstairs. Yolei and Sora went after her. Tai folded his arms. "Izzy, are you being serious?"

"Tai, when has Izzy ever joked?" TK asked.

Izzy looked at TK. "Hey, I tell jokes!"

"Not good jokes anyway." Tai teased.

Izzy looked at Tai and simply walked away. It seemed Tai had hurt his feelings. I shook my head at Tai.

I walked after Izzy and followed him into the kitchen. I closed the door. "Izzy, are you alright?"

Izzy turned around. "I'm fine."

"Try again." I said, handing Izzy some kitchen towel.

He wiped his eyes and blew his nose. "Thanks Leo. I don't know what's wrong with me."

I leant against the counter. "Maybe it's something to do with your memories."

"I don't even remember that much." Izzy confessed. "I remember my other life and Tentomon and my crest but that's about it."

"Kari said she remembers. She even mentioned Gatomon."

"Kari has always been something special." Izzy smiled.

I agreed with him. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, the logical thing would be to get the other crests to activate."

"How did your crest activate?"

"I was thinking about possible reasons as to why you were so persistent with your claims." Izzy told me.

"Trying to get the right knowledge?" I asked.

"I believe so."

"So we need to get the others to do tasks associated with their crests." I concluded.

"I arrived at the same hypothesis." Izzy smiled.

"Ok, how do we do that?" I asked. "We can't use the same methods as the show and Davis, Yolei and Cody don't even have crests."

"We'll have to think of a way." Izzy said.

We exited the kitchen.

No-one was around. We looked in the living room to see Tai, TK and Davis watching television.

"You're seriously watching television while Creepymon is about?" I asked them.

"What can we do?" Davis asked. "He'll just pop up sooner or later."

"Where did everyone else go?" Izzy asked.

"Paul and Louise went home and everyone else went to bed." TK answered, not taking his eyes off the television.

Izzy and I looked at each other. We walked out of the room and into the computer room. Izzy sat down and began typing away.

"What are you doing Izzy?"

"I'm trying to see if I can access the Digital World."

I nodded. "That's all well and good but we don't have a Digital world in this universe. Not one we can travel to anyway."

"Hey guys." We turned to see TK standing in the doorway. "Why are you doing this?"

"TK, I'm sorry but when characters from a show appear in the real world, I tend to get involved." I said.

"Just stop the joke. Please." He begged.

I couldn't help but feel my eyes well up. "TK believe me. I was beginning to doubt myself until Creepymon showed up."

"It isn't every day that some crazy guy shows up and throws fireballs." He forced a small laugh. "Everything will be alright, won't it?"

"I don't know." I sighed.

"I hope so."

I looked up as he said those words. A yellow light shone from his heart. Izzy looked up and smiled. When the light faded, TK smiled. "I guess it's not a joke."

"You remember don't you?" I smiled.

TK nodded. "I think the digimon was Machinedramon."

"But Leo thinks it was Millenniummon." Izzy said.

I had an idea. "Izzy, instead of trying to find the Digital World, look up Millenniummon. I remember something about Machinedramon."

Izzy did as I asked and read aloud. "Millenniummon was born when an injured Machinedramon fused with a dying Kimeramon."

"Look at his attacks." TK said, looking at the screen. "He can create a pocket dimension and trap his opponents there for an eternity."

"So it looks like it is Millenniummon who's the cause of this." I said.

"And with the crest of Hope activating, it is even more imperative that we activate the other crests." Izzy said, standing up.

"TK, can you activate Joe's crest? Leo, you'll have to find a way to activate Matt and Tai's crests. I'll handle Sora and Mimi."

"TK, you said they were in their rooms?" I checked.

"Yep." TK replied.

I went upstairs to Matt's room and knocked on the door. He opened the door and let me in. I sat on the bed.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"Other than the weirdness going on tonight, just fine." He said sarcastically.

I understood. "For the record, I was starting to doubt myself."

Matt looked at me. "You were."

I nodded. "Yep. Remember, I was willing to leave when I thought you guys wouldn't be my friends again."

Matt took a seat next to me. "Really? That's stupid."

"How so?" I asked.

Matt smiled at me. "I can't speak for the others but when I make a friend, it takes a hell of a lot for them not to be my friend."

"Thanks Matt." I sighed.

A deep blue light shone from Matt. I had awakened the crest of Friendship. Matt looked at me. "What happened?"

"Your crest awakened. Now for Tai's crest." I told him as I left him to deal with his memories.

I saw Tai walk towards me. "Hold on Tai! I want to talk to you."

Tai walked to me. "About this weird crest thing?"

"Yes, now come on."

Tai pulled me into his room. "What's my crest?"

"Courage." I told him.

"And how do I awaken it?"

"You want to do this?"

"Well, it just seems too weird to not be real you know." Tai said.

I looked at Tai. He was clearly scared at this prospect. And I couldn't blame him. I would be if I was in his position.

"Leo, how do I activate the crest of Courage?"

"I don't know. In the show, you overcame your fears." I remembered. "Anything you don't want to do?"

"I can't think of anything."

"There has to be something." I reasoned. "Anything you haven't admitted to yourself?"

"No." Tai said, then his eyes widened. "No, there's nothing."

"Fine." I accepted, noticing his reaction. "But if you can't think of anything, then it may take a while to get your crest to activate."

I walked out of the room. "Leo wait!"

I turned around and looked at him. Tears were falling down his face. I walked to him and sat on his bed. He buried his head in my shoulder. I held him in my arms.

"Tai, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't say." He sobbed.

"It's okay, you don't have to say." I told him. "Just admit whatever it is to yourself."

Tai nodded. An orange light glowed around Tai.

The light faded and he looked at me and smiled. "Thanks Leo."

"Don't mention it. That's what a friend is for."

I decided to leave him alone with his thoughts. I looked down the corridor to see a red and green light shine from one room and a grey light from another. I smiled; the crests had glowed and the memories were returning.

I only had to figure out how to bring back the memories of Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken. The doors opened and Joe, Mimi and Sora stepped out.

"They weren't with us." Mimi said.

"What?" I asked.

"Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken." Sora clarified. "They weren't with us in the attack."

"So why are they here?" I asked.

"There's no reason why they should be here." Joe inputted.

"So who are they?" Mimi asked.

* * *

All the crests have been awakened now, so that's good. But Davis, Yolei, Ken and Cody shouldn't even be there, so what's happening with that?


	11. Bakemon in the B&B

Hello faithful readers, here is another part of the same night since chapter eight.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

I slowly walked downstairs and saw Davis standing at the bottom of the stairs. He looked up. I stopped halfway and looked at him. "Davis?"

Joe, Mimi and Sora stood behind me at the top of the stairs. They looked at Davis.

"Something's wrong." Mimi realised.

I racked my brain running through shape-shifting digimon. My eyes widened. I slowly walked backwards up the stairs.

"Leo?" Sora asked nervously.

"Bakemon." I whispered.

Davis took another step and changed into a white floating creature. I turned around and rushed back up the stairs. Joe, Mimi and Sora ran back into a nearby room, letting me in before they locked the door.

"So that's what a real Bakemon looks like." I said.

"I've had enough of them." Joe said.

"What are you talking about?" asked a soft voice.

We turned around to see Ken standing there, confused. "Nothing." I quickly said.

"What's a Bakemon?" he asked.

"It's nothing you need to be worried about." Sora assured him.

Ken took a step forward. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Ken, don't worry about anything." I repeated.

"Are you sure?" he asked, instantly changing into his Digimon Emperor costume.

"I think we need to worry." Joe said.

I slowly walked backwards, feeling for the doorknob. I slowly turned it. Ken grinned evilly and walked towards us. No, not Ken, the Emperor, whoever!

"Leo?" Sora asked.

"I'm trying." I quietly told her. "It's not easy unlocking and opening a door behind your back!"

"Well, hurry." Mimi said.

I couldn't do it anymore, I had to turn around. I unlocked the door and opened it. We rushed out and I slammed the door closed just as 'Fake Ken' got to it. I held the door closed as he struggled to open it.

Izzy was standing there, a little confused. "What's going on?"

"We need to get the others." I said.

"And get to a safe place." Mimi added.

"Where can we go?" Sora asked.

"The attic!" Joe realised. "They never want to go up there."

"What are you talking about?" Izzy asked.

"Bakemon are attacking us." Mimi said.

"Bakemon?!" Izzy asked, worried.

"Yes, Bakemon are attacking us, now get to the attic!" I insisted.

"But…" Sora started

"What are you waiting for?" I asked them. "Go now! I don't know much longer I can hold this door closed." They looked like they were going to argue. "Go!"

They rushed away and headed for a door. When that door was closed, I let the door go and got out of the way.

'Fake Ken' ran out at full speed and toppled over the bannister. I rushed to see what happened but all I saw was another Bakemon. It looked up at me with menacing eyes. I slowly backed away as it rose.

When it was level with me, it pulled back an arm. I quickly ducked as a dark blue hand emerged and hit the door, destroying it.

Tai and Matt opened their doors. "What's going on?"

I looked at them. "Just a Bakemon attack!"

Their eyes widened. "What?" Matt asked.

I pointed to the Bakemon. "That thing!"

Tai ran back into his room and emerged with a bat. "Get behind me!"

I rushed behind him and he used the bat to beat the Bakemon away. "Where are the others?"

"Izzy, Joe, Mimi and Sora are in the attic."

"Why the attic?" Matt asked.

"We figured out that the Bakemon never went up there." I explained. "You know, when they were the other digidestined."

"TK! Kari!" Tai called.

TK emerged from Joe's room, while Kari came up the stairs. Behind the Bakemon. "Kari! Look out!" I called.

The Bakemon turned around saw Kari. He floated towards her. Tai rushed to aid his sister, hitting the Bakemon.

"Kari, get to the attic!" Tai ordered. "Matt, TK, Leo, you go too."

We rushed to the attic door. I knocked on the door. The door slowly opened and Mimi popped her head out.

I pushed Matt, TK and Kari in and closed the door. I turned around to see Tai looking at me. "I told you to go!"

"And I'm not leaving my friend alone." I argued.

Tai walked up to me. "Leo, I'm warning you. Go to the attic!"

I took the bat from him. "No Tai." I knocked on the door again. It opened up and Matt stood there. "And I'm sorry about this."

I rushed to the other side and pushed Tai into Matt. I slammed the door closed and faced the Bakemon. Three more showed up.

"Hold it." I said, the bat raised. The Bakemon stopped. "You're the ones who impersonated the other four, right?"

"Yes." One replied.

"You were sent here to keep an eye on these eight?"

"Yes." Another told me.

"And you were told to destroy them?"

"No." the front Bakemon said.

"You don't want to destroy them?" I asked.

"We're not allowed to destroy them. We are to merely watch over them for our master."

I had a hunch as to who their master was, but I still needed confirmation. "Creepymon?"

"And someone more powerful than him."

"Millenniummon?" I was scared now.

Stunned silence says it all. I knocked on the door, not taking my eyes off them. The door opened and I walked backwards. Matt closed the door and took me up the few steps to the others.

Tai looked at me. "That was stupid."

"I know."

"So what's going on?" Izzy asked.

I looked at them. "The Bakemon made it sound like Creepymon and Millenniummon are working together."

"That could be dangerous." TK said.

I looked at him. "TK, it's more than dangerous. You know how powerful Creepymon is." I remembered something about Millenniummon. "If his attacks creates a pocket dimension to destroy his enemies, how much time has passed in your world?"

"I wouldn't know." Izzy admitted.

"But if Millenniummon creates a pocket dimension, then wouldn't that mean that you're only a result of the attack?" Mimi innocently asked. "You know, not being real?

I took in her words. She was right. I am part of Millenniummon's attack. I sat on the floor, shocked.

The digidestined's voices faded as I retreated into myself, hugging my legs tight, and letting water fall from my eyes.

* * *

Could this be true? Is Leo simply a part of Millenniummon's attack? Well, let's hope the next chapter tells us all.


	12. In Shock

Hello faithful readers, here is yet another part of the same night since chapter eight.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

Hey guys, Tai here. Since Mimi's question, Leo has just gone into shock. I know he can hear us but he's just not answering us.

"What can we do?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know." Joe replied.

TK grabbed Leo's phone.

"What are you doing TK?" Kari questioned him.

TK opened his contacts list. "I'm phoning Paul to see if he can do something."

"TK, we can't let him come over. Not with the Bakemon around here!" I told him.

TK sulked. "It was the best thing I could think of."

Sora put her arm around him. "And it was a good idea."

I took the phone and decided to call Paul myself.

"Hey Leo, is everything alright?" Paul asked.

"Paul, it's Tai."

"Tai? What are you doing with Leo's phone?"

I took a deep breath. "Listen Paul, Leo's gone into shock and we can't get him out of the house and you can't get in."

"Why not?" he asked, sceptical.

"We sort of have a bunch of Bakemon in the house."

"Bakemon?"

"They're ghost digimon." I explained.

"No, I mean that you guys have digimon in your house?"

I felt my cheeks redden. "Oh, yeah. They were impersonating Davis and the others." Paul was silent. "Paul? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm just on my computer." He replied. "As soon as you mentioned Bakemon, I looked them up. Do you guys have a stick and a hard portable surface?"

I looked around. There was a large book and I still had my bat. "Sort of. Why?"

"Tap the surface with the stick and chant 'Bakemon lose your power' just like before."

"Bakemon lose your power? How's that going to help?"

I looked at the others and something seemed to clicked in Joe and Sora's minds. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Listen Paul. Joe and Sora seem to know what you mean. So we'll try to get Leo to your house." I told him and then ended the call.

"Ok. Joe and Sora, since you seem to know what Paul means, you lead the charge." I gave the orders. "TK and Kari, you open and close the doors as we pass through them." I turned to the final three. "Which leaves Matt, Mimi and Izzy to get weapons to beat the Bakemon away."

Everyone nodded and prepared themselves. I picked up Leo and held him to my back. I looked around at everyone. "Everybody ready?"

TK held the door handle and looked at us all. Everyone was ready, and he quickly opened the door and ran out with Joe, Sora and Mimi following close behind. Matt and Izzy stayed near me and Kari shut the door.

A Bakemon appeared in front of us and Joe and Sora began chanting. Mimi used an old curtain pole and stabbed the Bakemon, with him exploding.

"Come on, we need to get outside." I commanded.

We rushed downstairs but didn't see another Bakemon. TK opened the front door and was greeted by the remaining Bakemon. He quickly ducked as Joe and Sora chanted and Matt hit the Bakemon, knocking them back.

Luckily, no-one was around to see us run from our house and down the street. Joe and Sora led the way to Paul's house.

We got to his house and Kari rushed to knock on the door. It opened instantly and Paul let us inside. Just as I was about to get inside with Leo, something pulled on him. I swung around, being careful with Leo and saw a digimon.

"DemiDevimon?"

"Tai, what's taking so long?" TK asked and saw the digimon. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, well, well. Little TK's all grown up." DemiDevimon smiled.

"TK, get Leo inside." I commanded.

TK struggled but managed to get Leo inside. Matt and Paul came outside. Matt scowled when he saw the digimon.

"Can we get another digimon?"

"Remind me." Paul said.

"DemiDevimon worked for Myotismon and didn't want our crests to glow." I explained.

"I remember." Paul gasped. "Didn't VenomMyotismon eat you?"

"I was reconfigured." DemiDevimon answered. "I just wish I didn't remember being digested."

"That's got to be rough." Paul said. "Why are you here now?"

DemiDevimon sighed. "I'm looking for you."

Obviously, I was hesitant. "What do you mean?"

"Can we talk inside?"

I looked at Paul and he nodded. Against my judgement, DemiDevimon was led inside. The others were appalled that we were listening to him.

"He led me to Vademon!"

"He tried to get me to stay at Digitamamon's restaurant indefinitely."

"Don't forget those mushrooms!"

"He convinced me I had no love!"

I turned to the bat digimon. "Ok, you're on thin ice. What do you want?"

"Look, I can't stay here long. Creepymon is about."

"We know." Mimi said. "He ruined our party."

"You came to warn us?" Kari asked.

"Yep. Besides, I'm done working for others. I'm in business for myself." DemiDevimon said.

I sighed. "Enough with this. If this is all you wanted to tell us, then we have to say goodbye." I grabbed the digimon and walked to the front door.

"Hold it. Aren't you wondering how I came to this world?" he rushed.

I stopped. He had a point. "And how did you come to this world?"

"Some digimon used an attack on me. I was transported here." He answered.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Beats me. Reminded me of Machinedramon and Kimeramon at the same time." DemiDevimon told me.

I walked back into the room. "Paul, get an image of Millenniummon on your computer."

Paul did as I asked and DemiDevimon gasped. "That's the guy."

"So Millenniummon attacked you?" Sora asked. "According to the computer, he's a mega level."

"What were you doing?" Izzy asked.

"I was just passing by." He told us. "I was pulled into the same dimension you were. I just couldn't be seen until you guys remembered who you were."

"Wait a minute, if only we should be able to see the digimon, why could all of us, including Leo, see Creepymon when he attacked us?" Matt asked.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"With what he's saying, only the digidestined should be able to see the digimon in this universe." TK explained.

"So then I must be one." Paul presumed.

We looked at him. "Meaning?"

"Meaning Tai." he walked to me and grabbed DemiDevimon. "I can see this bowling ball with wings."

"So it looks like there are some more new digidestined in this dimension." Izzy said, thinking.

"Forget that for the time being." Joe interrupted. "What do we do about Leo?"

Paul walked to him. "Oh that's easy." He slapped Leo on the face. "Snap out of it."

Leo looked up. "We're not real. We're part of an attack."

Paul looked at us. "What is he talking about?"

"We think this dimension is only Millenniummon's attack." Mimi told him.

Paul nodded, taking the information in. "So we're just in a different dimension. Does it matter if it's an attack?"

Leo looked at Paul. "I guess not."

I knelt beside him. "Leo, an attack can easily be deflected. So start deflecting!"

Leo looked around at us and landed on DemiDevimon. A small smile crept on his face. "So then, what's a little mischief maker like you going to do now?"


	13. Apology

Sorry for this, but this story is no longer being written.

I felt that this story was happening too fast for my liking and so I have finally got round to writing a reboot, which seems to be the thing this year. So to any readers still interested, read the reboot 'Re-Friend'.

At the time of writing, it may take a few hours for it to be publically viewable but it should show eventually.

Apologies,

KingPhoenix666


End file.
